Magical Collision
by AX V2
Summary: Natsu and friends are returning to their guild after another successful request, but on the way Natsu sees a dragon and decides to follow it. Just what will happen when he finds out that the dragon belongs to Shion?


Alright, I finally finished my Fairy Tail and Magico Crossover. This is my first crossover, so I'm pretty nervous. I hope you all like it.

I got all the info about Fairy Tail and Magico in this fanfic from the Fairy Tail and Magico Wiki.

For the record, this is before the S-Class Exam.

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Collision<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. Everything was peaceful at Earthland. The wind was blowing softly and the birds were singing. Although, for Natsu and his friends: Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy, the day didn't really seem so peaceful. You see, they are traveling through a forest, trying to return to their guild, Fairy Tail, after finishing a hard request and they are all tired, expect Natsu.<p>

"Finally finished!" Natsu said. This is Natsu Dragneel. He uses Dragon Slayer magic, an ancient and powerful magic that not many people use. The only way to learn this magic is to learn it from a dragon. When Natsu was little, he was all alone. One day, he met a dragon called Igneel. That dragon took care of Natsu and taught him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. "I want to hurry up and return to Fairy Tail!"

"Natsu, can't we take a break?" Lucy said. This is Lucy Heartfilia. She has been in Fairy Tail for almost a year. She is a Celestial Spirit Mage and uses Celestial Spirit Magic. This magic lets Lucy summon a Celestial Spirit in which she has made a contract with by using the key of that spirit. "I'm tired."

"I agree with Lucy, Natsu," Happy said. He is a blue, talking cat, better yet known as an Exceed. Happy is from a world called Edolas. He was sent to Earthland when he was just an egg. Natsu found him and took care of him. They are best friends. "I'm tired too."

"Aw, come on," Natsu said. "The faster we can return to Fairy Tail the better."

"I have to agree with Lucy and Happy, Natsu," Erza said. This is Erza Scarlet. She is an S-Class wizard and uses Requip Magic. This magic allows Erza to equip different types of armor and weapons in which she can use in battle. She also taught Natsu everything Igneel didn't. One of Natsu's dreams is to beat Erza in a fight one day. They've had their fights, but Ezra always wins. "We're all tired. A rest can be good for us."

"Not you too, Erza," Natsu said. "I didn't know you were so weak that you would get tired easily."

"What was that?" Ezra said. She looked like she was ready to fight.

"Nothing!" Natsu said immediately. He knows not to fight Erza when she's mad or serious. If you do, you will get your butt kicked badly.

"Well, we could've finished the request sooner, if Natsu hadn't gone and destroyed the place," Gray said. This is Gray Fullbuster. He is a friend and a rival Natsu. They both get into fights between one another easily and a lot. Anyways, Gray uses Ice-Make Magic, which is a type of Elemental Maker Magic. With this magic, he can create anything he wants out of ice.

"What was that, Gray?" Natsu said.

"What you heard, Natsu," Gray said.

"You want to fight?"

"Bring it!"

Gray and Natsu were both ready to fight, but Erza stopped them. "Enough!" she said. She hit Gray and Natsu both on their heads and knocked them both unconscious. Erza then looked at Lucy and Happy. "We can take our break now."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy and Happy said at the same time. "_Erza __is __so __scary_."

After a half-hour Natsu and Gray woke up. Erza, Lucy, and Happy finished their break and continued walking towards Fairy Tail with Natsu and Gray. A few minutes later, they all reached a hill. Natsu began to run towards the top.

"Hey, Natsu, wait up!" Lucy said.

Natsu didn't listen; he just kept on running towards the top. He stopped when he reached the top. He saw it, his town, Magnolia. Some of the houses were big while others were small. There was a river in the middle. Even from the top of the hill, Natsu could see people walking, talking, and socializing. At the edge of the town there was a building with an insignia on top, Natsu's guild, Fairy Tail. "We made it!"

Natsu's friends quickly caught up to him and saw Magnolia as well. "We're finally here," Lucy said. "I want to get home, take a bath, and relax."

"I want to get to the guild and see Charle," Happy said.

"I need to get to the guild and report our latest request to Master," Erza said.

"I just want to get to the guild so we can finish our fight, Natsu," Gray said.

"You're on!" Natsu said. "Let's go!" Natsu and his friends were about to start descending the hill, but, all of a sudden, they all felt a strong wind and stopped. Then they all heard a roar. Natsu and his friends all looked up towards the sound of the roar and were surprised at what they saw fly by, especially Natsu.

"It can't be," Lucy said. "Isn't that…"

"A dragon," Natsu said. One day, when he was young, Igneel suddenly left Natsu. Ever since then, Natsu has searched high and low for Igneel or at least a clue about his whereabouts, but he could never find anything. The moment Natsu saw that dragon he thought that he would finally a clue as to where Igneel was, so he started to run after it.

"Hey, Natsu, wait!" Lucy said.

Natsu turned his head, but still kept on running forward. "I'm not stopping now! Wendy and Gajeel are also waiting for info as well! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said. A green magical circle appeared on his back. From that circle, wing appeared. With those wings Happy flew after Natsu.

"He left," Lucy muttered.

"I don't blame him for leaving," Erza said. "He's been searching for Igneel for years and now he might've just found a clue."

"Yeah, I agree with Erza," Gray said. "Though, truth be told, I want to see that dragon too."

"I do too," Erza said.

"Let's follow him," Gray said. Erza said okay and both of them ran after Natsu.

Lucy just stood right where she was surprised."_They __left __me. __Wait __a __minute, __that__'__s __right, __Natsu __has __been __waiting __for __information __about __Igneel __for __a __long __time. __How __can __I __forget __that? __Well, __the __least __I __can __do __is __be __there __for __him_." Lucy sighed. "_Oh __well, __there __goes __my __relaxation_." She started to run after Natsu, Happy, Gary, and Erza. "Hey, guys, wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Further ahead, the dragon started to descend on a grassy plain that was in the middle of the forest. The dragon was green and wore sunglasses. When the dragon was on the plain he lowered his head and opened his mouth. Three people and one cat came out. The first person was Shion Eliphas Levi, one of the Great Mages of the West. The second person was Emma, Shion's wife. She's sixteen. The third person was Luu, Shion and Emma's adoptive daughter. She's eight. Last, but not least, was their black talking cat, Anise.<p>

Shion looked at the plain. "Looks like we're here." He then looked at the dragon. "Nice going, Sieg." Sieg, the dragon, roared proudly.

"He looks tired," Emma said. "Maybe he needs a rest."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Shion said. "Alright, Sieg, take a good deserved rest." Sieg roared again and then laid his head on the plain and went to sleep. "Okay, now what?"

"Let's play!" Luu said. "Let's go, Emma!"

"Okay, Luu," Emma said. Both Emma and Luu started to play together around the grassy plain.

Shion smiled as he saw Emma and Luu play. "Looks like this was a good idea after all."

"Better than that day at the beach," Anise said.

"Shut it," Shion muttered. He put his broom on the ground and then himself and tried to go to sleep. But, suddenly, he heard a voice and woke up.

"Hey, you!" the voice said. Shion quickly looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Natsu running up to him with Happy right behind him. They both stopped halfway to catch their breaths. Shion took that chance and grabbed his broom.

Emma, Luu, and Anise gathered around Shion. "Who is that guy?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Shion said.

"There something weird about him," Luu said.

"_Luu__'__s __right_," Shion thought. "_She_ _must__'__ve __felt __that __guy__'__s __magical __power __because __of __her __wild __instinct. __I __can __also __sense __it, __a __powerful __magical __power __capable __of __burning __everything __in __its __path. __Just __who __is __this __guy_?"

After Natsu stopped catching his breath, he looked at Shion. "Where did you find that dragon?"

Shion was surprised. "That dragon? You mean Sieg?"

"Yeah, him! Where did you find him?"

"Well, I found his egg in a forest. I've raised him ever since."

"What, a forest?" Natsu said. "Which one?"

"Natsu!" Happy said. Natsu turned around and saw that Happy was pointing at the forest. Natsu then looked at the forest and saw his friends coming out of it.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Looks like we caught up to you," Gray said. "So, is that the dragon?"

"Yeah," Natsu said.

"Who are those people?" Erza said.

"I don't know," Natsu said.

Erza stared at Shion, Emma, Luu, and Anise for a moment. Then, she walked up to them. Shion gripped his broom even harder. When Erza got close she stopped. "You don't have to worry; we're not here to hurt you."

"How can I be sure?" Shion asked.

"Just like our hyperactive friend, we just want to learn about that dragon. I promise."

Shion was silent for a minute. He was trying to decide whether he should trust Erza or not. He didn't really sense any bad intention from her, so he decided to trust her. "Okay, I'll believe you."

"Good, then I'll just go and talk to my friends and be right back," Erza said. She went back and joined her friends.

Back at where Shion was, Emma still wasn't too sure if she could trust Erza or not. "Shion, are you sure we can trust her."

"I don't really know," Shion said. "I just know that I didn't feel any bad intention from her. Her magic didn't feel bad either, it did feel strong, but not evil. Besides, if they try to hurt you, I will definitely protect you."

"Yeah, Emma, don't you worry about a thing," Luu said. "Shion and I will definetly protect you!"

"Thanks, guys," Emma said.

After a few minutes, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy walked up to Shion and his family. "I believe introductions are in order," Erza said. "My name is Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Sorry for surprising you guys before. Oh, and this is my partner, Happy."

"Hi," Happy said.

"Cool, a talking cat!" Luu said. "Just like you, Anise!"

"Looks like it," Anise said.

"Whoa, you can talk too?" Happy asked Anise. "Are you from Edolas?"

"From where?"

"What, you're not from Edolas?" Happy said. There was a strange silence for a few seconds.

"Well, that's weird," Natsu said to break the silence. "Anyways, who are you guys?"

"I'm Shion Eliphas Levi. I believe you've just met our cat, Anise."

"I'm his wife, Emma."

"And I'm their daughter, Luu."

"What, wife and daughter!" Natsu and his friends all said at the same time in complete surprise.

Shion blushed madly. "It's not what you think!" Natsu and his friends were still surprised, so Shion quickly thought of something to change the subject. "Why are people here anyways?"

"We're here to learn about that dragon," Gray said.

"Why do you want to learn about Sieg?" Shion asked.

"I can explain why," Natsu said. He began talking about his past and about Igneel. He also told them that one day Igneel and how he's been searching for him ever since.

"Whoa, that's pretty sad," Emma said.

"Yeah, it is," Shion said. "Anyways, what exactly do you want to learn about Sieg?"

"Well, I pretty much just want to know where you find him," Natsu said.

"Well, like I said before, I found his egg in a forest. I've raised him ever since," Shion said.

"Was there a clue or something about the dragon that left the egg when you found it?"

"Nope, sorry."

Natsu got disappointed. Lucy walked up to Natsu and put her arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Natsu," she said. "This isn't the end. I'm sure you'll find a clue about Igneel one day. And remember, you're not alone, we're here to help you in any way we can."

"Yeah, thanks," Natsu said.

"That really is too bad, sorry, Natsu," Gray said. He then walked up to the sleeping Sieg and examined him. "Although, I've never seen a dragon before and now that I see one, I must say, he looks really cool." Gray took a closer look at Sieg. "Why is he wearing sunglasses?"

"Gray, your clothes!" Happy suddenly said.

Gray looked at himself and noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes, expect for his boxers. One thing that hasn't been mentioned about Gray, he has a habit of suddenly taking off his clothes. Gray got a little crazy deciding what to do, and then he thought of something crazy. He suddenly appeared next to Emma. "Excuse me, ma'am, may I borrow some clothes?"

"_Oh __no, __he __doesn__'__t __know __what __he __has __just __done_," Anise thought.

Emma didn't answer, she just looked away, somewhat blushing. Gray got a little confused. "Excuse me, ma'am, are y-" Gray didn't have time to finish what he saying because he received a punch to the face and was sent flying. He crashed back in a few seconds.

"Get way from her, you pervert!" Shion said. He used his broom, changed it into a fist, and punched Gray with all his anger. One thing that hasn't been mention about Shion, if you do something bad or something that might seem bad to Emma, he will get angry and knock your lights out.

"Gray!" Natsu and his friends all yelled. They all ran to his side. They saw that he was unconscious. Erza turned around and glared at Shion.

"Why you…" she said. Erza stood up and was about to summon a sword, but Natsu suddenly stood up and walked towards Shion. He looked mad.

"Shion…" Emma said, worried.

"Stay back," Shion said.

When Natsu got close, almost to Shion's face, he stopped. He looked Shion. "I don't like people who hit my friends," he said. Natsu was then silent for a few seconds. Shion started to prepare for the worst. Then, all of a sudden, Natsu smiled. "That's some really awesome magic!" Everyone was surprised.

"Um, thanks," Shion said.

"How about we fight?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Natsu said. "Let's fight. I really like that magic of yours. So, let's find out which is stronger, your magic or my Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Dragon Slayer Magic?" Shion muttered. He thought it over for a minute and then came to a decision. "Alright, you're on!"

"Sweet, then let's start fighting in fifteen minutes," Natsu said. He went back and joined his friends. As for Shion, he turned around and saw that Emma was looking at him with a mad look on her face.

"Are you nuts?" Emma said.

"What did I do?" Shion asked.

"You're going to fight him!"

"Yeah, so?"

"We don't know anything about his magic," Emma said. "What if it's some kind of really dangerous magic? I don't want you getting hurt."

Shion smiled. "Thanks for worrying, Emma. Don't worry, I'm not going to lose."

When Natsu reached his friends, Lucy went to him. "Natsu, do you know what you're doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to fight him," Natsu said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yep!"

Lucy sighed. Erza then walked up to Natsu. "Natsu, we don't know anything about his magic."

"Yeah, I know, but if it was able to send Gray flying than it must be strong." Natsu looked at Gray, who was still unconscious. "Don' worry, Gray, I'll beat him."

* * *

><p>After the fifteen minutes passed, Natsu and Shion met each other on opposite sides of the plain. They were from away from Sieg so they wouldn't exactly hit him. Natsu's friends and Shion's family were watching from a safe distance. They were also a little far away from each other.<p>

"Beat him, Shion!" Luu screamed.

"_Good __luck, __Shion_," Emma thought.

"Go, Natsu!" Lucy and Happy both screamed.

"_Time __to __see __just __what __type __of __magic __that __boy __uses_," Erza thought.

"So, shall we begin?" Shion asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu said. He ran towards Shion. When he got close, he jumped. "Take this!" Natsu's right hand turned on fire. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He directed the punch towards Shion, who dodged it by jumping back. Natsu ended punching the ground and created a small crater.

"_So, __Dragon __Slayer __Magic __is __a __type __of __fire __magic_?" Shion thought.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu said. He started to inhale and then his cheeks bloated. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He opened his mouth and a magic red circle appeared in front of him. From it, a gigantic beam of fire was shot towards Shion.

"_There__'__s __no __way __I__'__ll __be __able __to __dodge __that __easily_," Shion thought. He made his broom extend and used it as a springboard to jump high. "_That __was __close_." He kept looking down to the beam of fire as it burned everything in its path. "_Whoa, it's so destructive_."

"Shion!" Emma screamed.

Shion looked forward, but instead of seeing Emma, he saw Natsu. "Hi," Natsu said.

"_Not __good_," Shion thought.

Natsu's left leg turned on fire. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Shion couldn't dodge since he was in the air, so he put his broom in front of him to try and block the attack. He received the kick and was blown away. He ended crashing into the ground.

"Shion!" Emma cried.

"I'm…fine," Shion said, trying to stand up. Natsu landed safely on the ground a few seconds later.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shion said. "Before we continue, can you tell me what ritual you used to learn that magic?"

"Ritual? What are you talking about?" Natsu said, confused.

"What, you didn't do a ritual to learn that magic?"

"Nope, I learned it from Igneel."

"You learned it from a dragon?" Shion said, surprised. He quickly looked at Sieg and then looked back at Natsu. "I've never heard of that before. Well, whatever, let's continue."

"Way ahead of you!" Natsu said. He started to inhale.

"Not this time!" Shion said. He waved his broom and it extended and went towards Natsu. They wrapped his arms with his chest. Natsu coughed, but no fire came out. "Good luck getting out of this!"

'"This is pretty good," Natsu said, "but it's not enough!" All of a sudden, Natsu's entire body turned on fire. Shion quickly made his broom return.

"Hey, careful with the broom, it's priceless!" Shion said.

"Sorry, but you need to do better than that," Natsu said. "What you just did isn't going to work on me."

"It isn't, huh," Shion said. "Alright, then it's time I get serious!" He began to spin his broom. A magic circle appeared as he spun it.

"_What's this incredible magical power I'm feeling_?" Erza thought.

"Here it comes!" Luu said.

"It's time I stop holding back," Shion said. His broom shot up quickly towards the sky. "I command thee, magical broom, in my name, Shion Eliphas Levi, shine as a meteor that can tear apart the dark night." The broom crashed into the ground after Shion said that, but it wasn't a broom anymore, it was now a sword. The sword had some star designs on it.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

Shion pulled the sword out of the ground. "This is the magic sword, Broom Star."

"A broom that can change into a sword?" Happy said. "I've never seen something like that before."

"_Happy __is __right_," Erza thought. "_We__'__ve __never __seen __something __like __that __before, __not __even __in __Edolas. __Even __if __it __might __be __weird, __I __can __sense __incredible __magical __power __coming __from __that __broom. __Be __careful, __Natsu_!"

"That's really cool," Natsu said, "but, I don't care if it is a magic sword! It's not going to stop me!" He began to inhale. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He once again shot the beam of fire towards Shion. But this time, Shion didn't move.

"What, he isn't going to dodge?" Lucy said.

"He doesn't have to," Anise mumbled.

Shion slashed the space in front of him with Broom Star and created a shockwave, which directed itself towards the beam of fire. The shockwave completely cut through the beam of fire and continued towards Natsu.

"_No __way, __it __cut __through __the __Fire __Dragon__'__s __Roar_?" Natsu thought. He dodged the shockwave by jumping to the side. He looked back and saw as the shockwave destroyed everything in its path. "_Whoa, __what __incredible __power_."

"Natsu, look out!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu looked in front of him and saw that Shion was about to slash with Broom Star. Natsu had just enough time to prepare a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and clash it with the slash. That clash created an explosion and both Natsu and Shion were blown back. They both hit the ground.

"You're really strong," Natsu said as he stood up. "I'm totally fired up."

"Heh, I'm fired up as well," Shion said as he stood up. "Let's continue!" Shion and Natsu ran up to each other continued their fight.

Erza looked in amazement as she saw Natsu and Shion fight. "_What_ _an __incredible __fight. __I __want __to __join_." She ran towards Natsu and Shion.

"Hey, Erza!" Lucy said.

Erza didn't listen; she just kept on running forward. When she got halfway, a pink magic circle appered next to her. Erza put her hand into the circle and pulled out a sword. She was about to join the fight, but Luu suddenly appeared in front of her and blocked her path.

"You're not going to interfere," Luu said, "if you want to fight someone than fight me!"

"What, Luu?" Emma said, surprised. "When did you…"

"Sorry, but I don't want to hurt you," Erza said, "so please move."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Luu said. She started to prepare a fist. "Take this!" She tried to punch Erza, but Erza put her sword in front of her to block the punch. Luu ended up punching the sword five times. "Got you!" A five appeared on Luu's hand.

"What's that?" Erza asked.

Luu's fist transformed into a big hairy fist with spikes and sharp nails. "This is my magic, Palm-Exchange Magic!" She directed her new fist towards Erza. "5-Chain Palm-Exchange, Iomante, The Shattering Fist of Ursa!" Erza put her sword in front of her to block the punch, but the punch was too strong and Erza was blown back. She crashed into a tree.

"Erza!" Lucy said.

Luu's hand turned back to normal. "How did you like that?" she said. "I'm not just your average little girl!"

"Impressive," Erza said. "You are strong. Alright, if you want a fight than you got it. Requip!" Erza's entire body began to glow. When the glow disappeared, Erza was wearing shiny metallic armor with a long metallic skirt. She also had a tiara on her heard and metal wing on her back. "Heaven's Wheel Armor! Now, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Wait, Luu!" Emma said. Luu didn't listen; she just ran towards Erza and began to fight with her.

During the fights, Lucy walked up to Emma. When she got close, she stopped and looked towards the fights. "So, does this normally happen to you?" Lucy asked Emma while still looking at the fights.

Emma sighed. "Well, not much," she said while also looking at the fights. "What about you?"

"They tend to happen a lot," Lucy said. There was a silence, and then Lucy and Emma sighed and kept on looking at the fights.

* * *

><p>It was sunset when the fights finally finished. Natsu, Shion, Erza, and Luu were all on the ground, exhausted.<p>

"That was a nice fight," Natsu said to Shion. "Your magic is pretty strong. What was its name?"

"It's Broom Magic," Shion said. "Your Dragon Slayer Magic is strong as well."

"You really do know how to fight," Erza said to Luu. "I'm sorry I underestimated you." Luu smiled.

The four of them stood up. Lucy and Happy walked to Natsu and Erza's side and Emma and Anise went to Shion and Luu's side. Gray was still unconscious.

"Shion, are you okay?" Emma asked as she examined Shion to see if anything was wrong.

Shion blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good," Emma said. She turned to Luu and looked at her seriously. "As for you…"

"Sorry, Emma, but that was fun," Luu said. "I'm a little tired though." She yawned. Emma still looked at her a little seriously.

"Give them a break, Emma," Anise said. "Nothing bad really happened. Besides, we got to see some new magic."

"Well…" Emma said.

"Yeah, I agree with Anise," Shion said quickly to change the subject. He turned to Natsu, who was talking with his friends. "Hey, Natsu!" Natsu turned around and saw that Shion had his hand up as if he was saying he wanted a high five. Natsu understood the message and walked up to Shion and gave him the high five.

"This is goodbye, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yep," Shion said. "Before we leave, could you tell me what that mark on your shoulder is?"

"The mark on my shoulder? Oh, that's proof that I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"It's a Mage guild in Magnolia," Natsu said. "It's really awesome! Mabye you can come and visit sometime."

"You really think we'll meet again?" Shion asked.

"As long as we keep on walking the path of a mage," Natsu said.

"Sounds good," Shion said. "Alright, maybe we will visit."

Gray began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw that Natsu and Shion were saying their goodbyes. "Huh, what did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Natsu said. "Now, come on, we're leaving." With that said, Natsu and his friends and Shion and his family went their separate ways as the sun set.

* * *

><p>In the night sky Sieg was flying peacefully. Inside of him, inside a house, in the living room, Shion, Emma, and Anise were talking. Luu was sleeping on Emma's lap.<p>

"That was pretty fun," Shion said.

"You or Luu could've gotten seriously hurt," Emma said.

"But we didn't, so please stop acting mad."

"Fine."

Anise sighed. "Oh, you two. Anyways, that was good to watch and the magic they used was impressive. That guy said something about a guild right?"

"Yeah, I think he did," Emma said. "What was its name again?"

"Fairy Tail," Shion said. "I'd love to visit it and meet other people like Natsu, but sadly, we can't right now. We need to discuss the next part of the ritual." Shion, Emma, and Anise began discussing about the next part of the ritual, Magico, as Sieg flew further into the night sky.

* * *

><p>At Magnolia, Natsu and his friends were walking on a road, just a few minutes away from Fairy Tail.<p>

"That really was a fun fight!" Natsu said. "I hope I get to meet Shion again!"

"Are you sure, Natsu?" Happy said. "That was pretty tough fight. A little bit more and I think you would've lost." Natsu ignored that.

"That girl was strong," Erza said. "Her name was Luu, right? I'll be sure to remember her."

"I just can't believe that guy hit me like that," Gray said.

"What did you expect?" Lucy said. "You did appear next to his wife in the way you did." Gray didn't say anything in regards to that; deep down he knew that was true.

After some more walking, Fairy Tail came into view. Natsu couldn't hold his exitment, so he ran towards it. His friends followed him. When Natsu reached Fairy Tail, he opened the door. "We're home!" Everybody in the guild began to cheer. One little girl with blue hair ran up to Natsu.

"Natsu!" That little girl was Wendy Marvel. Just like Natsu, she is a Dragon Slayer. She is the Sky Dragon Slayer. "You're back. What's with those bruises on your face?"

"Hey, Wendy!" Natsu said. "These bruises? Well, they are because…" Natsu thought about telling Wendy about Shion and the dragon, but he decided to keep it quiet. "Nothing really happened. These are just because of… you know, my usual fights."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, Salamander!" a voice said. Salamander is a like a nickname of Natsu.

Natsu looked in front of him and saw a man with black spiky hair. That man is Gajeel Redfox. He is a Dragon Slayer like Natsu and Wendy. He is the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Hey, Gajeel!" Natsu said.

"Looks like you're back," Gajeel said. "Alright, let's fight!"

"If you want a fight than you got one, Gajeel!" Natsu said. "Let's go!" Natsu and Gajeel ran up to each other and began to fight. The entire guild cheered and laughed as they fought. A few seconds later, other members joined the fight while others just partied the entire night away.

* * *

><p><strong>AX V2: Yes, the crossover is finished. Quick explanation: When Erza said she never saw something like Broom Star in Edolas, she meant that she has never seen a broom transform into a sword. I know that there were magic weapons in Edolas, but I don't recall a broon transforming into a sword.<strong>

**Natsu: Well, I liked it. I hope I get to face Shion again.**

**Shion: Same here. Anyways, hey, AX, you mind telling me why you made this?**

**AX V2: No problem. There are basically two reasons. One, Magic; both of these series revolve around magic. Two, Love!**

**Natsu & Shion: Love?**

**AX V2: Yep, I love both series. They both revolve around magic, they both had enough material for a crossover, and I love them both, so I made the crossover! I don't care if Magico is serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump and Fairy Tail isn't. Like I just mentioned, I love both series, so I made the crossover! Any complaints?**

**Natsu & Shion: None here.**

**Joshua: None here either.**

**Shion: Joshua? What are you doing here?**

**Joshua: Hey, Sharp Broom. I'm here as a surprise guest. *looks at Natsu for a few seconds and then looks back Shion* Who's the piggie?**

**Natsu: Piggie? I'm not a piggie!**

**Joshua: You are to me.**

**Natsu: Okay, it's on! *Natsu and Joshua begin to fight***

**Shion: *sighs* I better go break them up. See you, AX. *goes and tries to stop the fight* **

**AX V2: Bye, Shion. *turns to audience* Well, folks, there you have it. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know how I did. Sorry, but I really don't have another idea for another crossover... at least not yet. Oh, if you guys want to know what Anise meant by 'that day at the beach' than you'll have to read my Magico fanfic. Bye, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
